


danganronpa x reader headcanons ! <3

by k0maedababy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0maedababy/pseuds/k0maedababy
Summary: gonna b writing some headcanons, :)*REQUESTS: OPEN AS OF NOV 30th*no nsfw ! for right nowno yandereno ships , just x reader ! (if it’s like character x reader x character , i’ll do it tho)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Reader, Amami Rantaro/Reader, Asahina Aoi/Reader, Celestia Ludenberg/Reader, Chabashira Tenko/Reader, Fujisaki Chihiro/Reader, Fukawa Touko/Reader, Gokuhara Gonta/Reader, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Reader, Hanamura Teruteru/Reader, Harukawa Maki/Reader, Hinata Hajime/Reader, Hoshi Ryoma/Reader, Ikusaba Mukuro/Reader, Iruma Miu/Reader, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Reader, Kamukura Izuru/Reader, Kirigiri Kyouko/Reader, Koizumi Mahiru/Reader, Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Kuwata Leon/Reader, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Reader, Maizono Sayaka/Reader, Mioda Ibuki/Reader, Momota Kaito/Reader, Naegi Komaru/Reader, Naegi Makoto/Reader, Nanami Chiaki/Reader, Nidai Nekomaru/Reader, Ogami Sakura/Reader, Oma Kokichi/Reader, Oowada Mondo/Reader, Owari Akane/Reader, Pekoyama Peko/Reader, Saihara Shuichi/Reader, Shinguji Korekiyo/Reader, Soda Kazuichi/Reader, Sonia Nevermind/Reader, Tanaka Gundham/Reader, Togami Byakuya/Reader, Tojo Kirumi/Reader, Tsumiki Mikan/Reader, Ultimate Imposter/Reader, Yamada Hifumi/Reader, Yonaga Angie/Reader, Yumeno Himiko/Reader
Comments: 76
Kudos: 267





	1. requests are open!

hii!! right now, requests are open! (11/10/20)

here’s some rules first, before you drop your request:

i will be writing these in bullet point format:

*character name*

\- head canon  
\- head canon  
\- hes canon

hopefully that makes sense!

other rules:  
1\. no nsfw. at least, not as of right now. i’m not comfortable going into that territory, and idk how to write it too well :_)

2\. there’s a few characters i wont write. (not because i dislike them personally (except for haiji i don’t like him at all ) , it’s just i don’t know how i would write them in a relationship context... sorry)  
these characters are:

tsumugi, junko, (any of the warriors of hope because they are minors, and shouldn’t be dating anyone at their age-), haiji towa (he makes me uncomfortable and i don’t want to write him), and hiyoko. this could change in the future however ! (if i can figure out a way to write hiyoko well, i’ll remove her off that list)

3\. not taking yandere requests right now ! (maybe i’d make a separate one for that in the future, idk). i’m more in a wholesome mood aha

4\. no ships, just x the reader ! maybe this will change one day but it’s what i feel best with right now (i will do character x reader x another character, though!!)

5\. your request does not have to be romantic / with an s/o! just please clarify if you want it to be or not, so i don’t mess up the request :)

so basically, no nsfw, no yandere as of currently, and a certain few characters i won’t write. i hope that isn’t too much rules,, ! (also, yes i will write servant komaeda )

i’ll keep track of how much requests i have also :) i’ll try to get them all done in less than a week when you request them, but please try to understand if i have a lot of comments that it could take me a little bit ! anyways , keep the requests coming !


	2. mukuro x affectionate s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mukuro with an affectionate s/o <3

\- mukuro has hardly been shown any affection in her life, especially considering what she has been through.

\- so when she met her s/o, a very affectionate person, she was a little overwhelmed, at first

\- mukuro would appreciate any gesture you gave her, although it would for sure take time for her to show it. she’s very used to being forced to hide her emotions.

\- overtime, she’d warm up. she really appreciated how her s/o was patient with her, and didn’t rush anything.

\- eventually, she would decide to return the favor! she’d start to do some affectionate things on her own, such as kisses on the cheek, and letting you lay on her shoulder. small things at first, but when she got more used to physical contact, she’d appreciate everything.

\- to her, having someone who wants her as she is, and not as mukuro ikusaba, the ultimate solider, means a lot to her.

\- you’d catch her smiling at you from afar, but then hiding it after you see her doing it. she’s a little shy :)

\- if you hugged her from behind, she’d be caught off guard, but if you two were alone she’d giggle. 

\- she surprisingly enjoys cuddling, when you two get comfortable with eachother. it’ll take her a while to feel okay doing it, but her favorite position is you laying on her lap, or you holding her. 

\- she really likes hugs, and holding hands. not so much in public, but on occasion she would grab your hand in public (for example, if you two were on a train, she would hold your hand gently.)

\- if you kiss her on the head, she will blush, and thank you

\- when she is finally completely comfortable with the attention, she smiles at you the most genuinely she ever has, and lets out a thank you with tears in her eyes. you’re definitely going to have to give her a big hug, but she really loves you :)


	3. teruteru x trans male s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teruteru x trans male s/o! if you’re reading this just know you’re valid ! <3

\- when you came out to teruteru, he was a little shocked at first  
\- but immediately, he smiled and hugged you!  
\- “i don’t care what you identify as, darling, what matters to me is that you’re happy!”  
\- after you did, he would make you any food you want. even a four course meal, if desired! he thinks you deserve everything and more  
\- he’s very proud of you, and is supportive all the way!  
\- he would introduce you to his mama and family as his lovely, handsome boyfriend ! <3  
\- whatever decision you make regarding your path, he would be there all the way. he’d always use your correct pronouns, and never disrespect you.  
\- he loves you for who you are :)  
\- makes sure you’re comfortable , always. if you ever need any support, or even just a hug, he’s on his way. he’d even drive to your home at 3 in the morning if it meant seeing your dashing, handsome face!  
\- he’d compliment you every morning, everyday. “you look absolutely dashing today!~”  
\- if you ever need anything regarding your transition, he’d put in his all to get that for you. he wants you to feel comfortable, and he’d do anything to make you feel that way!


	4. hajime x reader (crushing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hajime x reader where he has a big crush on you ~

\- hajime would be absolutely in a trance by your looks!

\- he’d find himself staring at you... like a lot.

\- if you caught him staring, he’d start blushing and cough and get super shy on you. (OooOoOoO)

\- “hajime, what’s wrong?” “UhhHhH- gotta go to the bathroom BYE-“

\- that boy would have the BIGGEST crush. 

\- he would be a little dense at times though. if you flirted with him, he’d awkwardly stand there, even if you liked him back. (he’d realize you were flirting with him when he was about to go to sleep, and he’d mentally fight himself for not realizing it when it happened)

\- asks nagito and chiaki for advice, like all the time. they even have a groupchat where he asks for crush help

\- “they’re wearing a new shirt today. should i say something?” “hajime they wore that shirt last week” “GOD DAMMIT-“

\- even tho he can be a dumdum sometimes, he tries his best for you! he tries to impress you even though he’s hecka awkward 

\- when he finally got the courage to ask you out, he asked you to go to the park.

\- chiaki and nagito were hiding behind a bush nearby. nagito bet hajime could do it, while chiaki bet he was going to be chicken and run off.

\- “well... welll...y/n i just wanted to say you’re very, very, cute and um doyouwanttogooutwithme-“

\- he’d basically choke on his words.

\- when you accepted his confession he really went “i understand. can we still be friend- WAIT YOU SAID YES?”

\- your first date would be at his house, drinking orange juice. and probably helping him with algebra homework (explain to him how many sides a octagon has for a kiss).


	5. sayaka singing to her s/o after they have a nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one was super cute to write !

\- you were in the woods, running away from something. you couldn’t tell what it was, but you didn’t want to spend enough time near it to figure that out. large, rumbling footsteps, that’s all you could hear, as you dashed across the earthy terrain. growling behind you, it was too late- the mysterious being grabbed you and-

\- you woke up immediately, letting out a scream of fear. looking around, you embarrassingly realize it was just a silly nightmare. 

\- your girlfriend, sayaka, was awake now too; “are you okay, y/n? you’re shaking!” she said, clearly worried for you. taking your hands into hers, she gently attempted to relax you. breathing heavily, you gulped. 

\- “i-it was a bad dream, sayaka... it’s silly for me to be so scared... but i thought i was going to.. lose you...” you whispered. honestly, you did feel silly for being so scared of a nightmare, but sayaka was the love of your life.. you really didn’t want to lose her.

\- smiling, and letting you lay on her lap, sayaka whispered to you softly. “it’s going to be alright, don’t worry. you won’t lose me, i can promise you that.” gently stroking your hair with her palm, you relax and start to breathe normally. “i know what can help you relax more... just lay here, alright?”. 

\- looking up towards her, you see her eyes are closed, and she took a deep breath. gently, she started to sing, her angelic voice ringing through your ears. no wonder she was the ultimate pop sensation, her voice was that of a goddess! 

\- sayaka was singing one of her songs she was writing herself, you haven’t heard it before. you were the first to be able to hear it...

\- gently stroking her fingers delicately through your locks, she sung with such beauty that you couldn’t help but smile so wide...

\- when she finished, she looked down to see you blushing madly, and grinning. she turned a bright red, and smiled back, leaning down to kiss your forehead.

\- closing your eyes, you started to daze off, her lovely song still replaying in your memory as your eyes saw pitch black.

\- bonus: when you woke up in the morning, you asked her what the song was about... turns out, it’s a love song, dedicated to the love of her life... you!


	6. korekiyo falling for someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

\- kiyo has been through a lot, that’s for sure.

\- he was honestly wary of getting close with anyone, and he couldn’t imagine himself ever getting as close with anyone as he was with her.

\- after all... who else would care about him?

\- but then, he met you, and his whole perspective on love changed.

\- the way you took his hand to show him stuff you found interesting, your voice when you spoke about your own interests, the way your eyes sparkled as he looked at your face...

\- why was he noticing all of that, and why did he want to hang out with you more?

\- he pondered the subject for quite a while. he tended to think about it as he fell asleep, why were you always on his mind?

\- he started to find himself caring about you. looking for you when you weren’t around, sharing his findings and studies with you.. you truly listened to him, unlike a lot of the others..

\- this feeling... it felt new to him. somewhat familiar, but new.

\- he was scared to let go, scared maybe his sister wouldn’t approve of this. wouldn’t approve of you.

\- he does not want to let either of you down. he’s torn, so very torn, and he finds himself debating every decision he makes that involves you, until you tell him how you feel.

\- “kiyo... i care about you. so much.... and i want to be even closer to you, because... you’re amazing and so very fun to be around, so don’t forget me when we escape this killing game, okay?” you grinned, when he was opening up to you one day.

\- smiling secretly behind his mask, he realized he felt true love towards you. love that wasnt like how he felt towards anyone else.

\- he placed his hand to your cheek, and whispered.

\- “i couldn’t forget you, even if i tried... maybe i’ll have to study you next, you’re so captivating.”

\- now that, that really made you blush :)


	7. shuichi x super sweet reader!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OooOo our favorite detective boy is next! i love shu so much, what a qt!

\- when put into this killing game, shuichi wasn’t sure how to feel. he felt scared, nervous and a little anxious

\- after the first trial, he tried to be strong. it was really hard.

\- when you two first spoke, it was you expressing sympathy to him. feeling grief stricken, and quite stressed, he said thank you and he thought it was the end of that.

\- but when you left him little reassuring notes, stuff like “you did great today!” “thank you for trying your hardest for everyone:)” “don’t give up!” , he couldnt get you off his mind.

\- the way you played with your hair when you were focused was cute. he noticed silly things like that about you... 

\- “ehhe, shuichi has a crushhhh~” kokichi would always tease him whenever he caught him watching you. shuichi got embarrased but.. you were so pretty-

\- one time, he tripped over his own foot. he was so embarrased, but you ran to him and seemed worried... you even grabbed his hand, and asked if he was okay!

\- “be more careful next time, silly! next time, i’ll hold your hand so you can’t fall!”

\- ohhhh he was so red when you said that..

\- honestly, he’s convinced you’re some sort of fallen angel. 

\- one time, you left him a flower in his ultimate lab. he smiled at it when he read the note you attached to it.

\- “to my favorite detective, thanks for keeping us all safe! love you shu!”

\- he carried the small note in his pocket, making sure to never lose it.

\- you spent all your free time with him, he was amazed.

\- sure you had other friends, but you really wanted to show him you cared! little did you know, he felt the same.

\- one time, you felt a little brave... so you gave him a peck on the cheek. you giggled, and ran off, leaving behind a very very red little detective.

\- feeling brave himself, he ran after you. he even pushed kokichi out of the way- to the little purple boy’s dismay.

\- one second, you were locking eyes with the detective, and the next, his lips were on top of yours!

\- he swore he meant to kiss your cheek- but a little purple somebody decided to play wingman ;)

\- all you could think was how soft shuichi’s lips were.. like little pink pillows!

\- blushing so much, he stuttered on his words... “a-ah i’m so soRRY-“ he exclaimed, hands covering his face.

\- “don’t be, shu... it’s okay, i’ve been dreaming of doing that since we became friends..”

\- gasping, he looked to the floor, then leaned in again for another kiss...

\- his next investigation would be investigating your cute face :)


	8. shuichi x emotionally scared reader

\- you have been through a lot.

\- you’re very wary of letting people get close to you. you have a hard time trusting and getting close to others, and you feel bad about it, but there’s not much you can do....

\- eventually, you meet shuichi saihara. the killing game isn’t the best way to be introduced to each-other, but besides that fact, he was one of the few people that truly caught your eye from the start.

\- “i’m.. shuichi saihara, the ultimate detective..” he said, smiling awkwardly. your first thought was he seemed shy, quiet... reserved. rather peculiar compared to most of the others who had introduced themselves to you that day.

\- brushing off your shirt, you looked down at the floor. you should introduce yourself back, but you were a little nervous.

\- “well, i’m y/n, the ultimate (your desired talent).” 

\- overtime, you noticed shuichi wasn’t who he seemed. he may have seemed awkward, and very closed off on the outside, but once you started to speak to him everyday, you noticed he liked to talk about his interests a lot. it was rather cute, to be honest.

\- for the first time in a while, you wanted to get close to him. the way he smiled whenever you spoke, how his eyes would first look at you whenever you were in a room... the way he truly listened to you, and cared about what you had to say. everything he did meant a lot, even if he wasn’t aware it did.

\- as weeks passed, you two would spend time in each-other’s ultimate labs, showing each-other your talents to the best of your abilities. might as well share what you guys are best at, together , right?

\- doing that made you two closer. shuichi was impressed by your talent. “wow, how amazing! you’re pretty good!” the praise brought comfort and warmth to your heart. it made it easier to forget about the bad things for a while.

\- you got comfortable with physical affection, so you let him hug you when you seemed down. he was pretty good at noticing when you were upset, or possibly thinking about things that could make you be scared or hurt. he promised he would be there for every step of the way, even if it meant being a shoulder for you to cry on, or even just as your best friend.

\- if you got close enough with him to talk about your traumas, he would listen to it all. he would comfort you if you started to break down, telling you it was going to be alright now and no one or no thing will hurt you like that anymore.

\- shuichi would always try to have you be as cozy and comfortable as possible. you want to change the subject of conversation? alright! wanted him to fetch you a snack from the kitchen? okay! just needed a warm hug and someone to talk to? of course! he didn’t mind doing anything for you, he cares so much.

\- you decided one day to write shuichi a letter expressing your gratitude for all he’s done, and for being genuine to you, no matter what. leaving it on his bed in his room, you walked out smiling.

\- when he came back, he was shocked to see a blue envelope waiting for him on his mattress. smiling at the writing on top of the letter that read “for my closest shu”, he knew that it was from you. opening it and reading the letter- he was basically a child. he smiled all giddy and blushed pink, flustered and loved and everything all at once. immediately exiting his lab to find you, there you were talking to himiko about her magic.

\- “y/n, thank you so much... i love you...!” shuichi exclaimed, hugging you by surprise from your backside. flustered, but also as red as a tomato, you smiled and hugged him back. “i love you too... shuichi.. thank you for everything...”

\- you two walked back to your ultimate lab, both smiling like little kids and you thanking the universe for giving you shuichi by your side.


	9. mikan x trans male reader

\- when you first came out to mikan, she was nothing but supportive.  
\- “d-don’t worry y/n, you’re still my wonderful boyfriend!”   
\- taking your hands in her own, she smiled. you loved her adorable face, and the way she tried her best to make you happy. she really did make you happy.  
\- whenever you needed to talk about anything, she would listen.  
\- if she had to introduce you to anyone, she would introduce you as her “lover boy”, and would give you long kisses on the cheek.  
\- whenever you were feeling doubtful over anything, she would be right there to listen to you. supporting you all the way, no matter what.  
\- if you wanted to transition fully, she would do her best to get an appointment as soon as she could if you wanted to get surgery. she wants her loving boyfriend to be comfortable as can be!  
\- if anyone ever said anything rude to you regarding your transition, she would defend you. she might not know how to stand up for herself just yet, but she won’t tolerate anyone trying to harm her boyfriend.  
\- some nights, she’d just gently caress you and let you lay on her chest, whispering to you how handsome you looked.  
\- honestly, if you wanted anything, she’d help you get it. you want to cut your hair? let’s take you to the haircut place! you want to get more masculine clothes? alright, she will take you on a shopping spree!   
\- i honestly think she’d just love you no matter what you choose to identify as. me and mikan both say that you’re valid !


	10. gonta x reader date headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jsjfnnf I LOVE GONTA SM!! he’s so cute and wholesome i LOVE-

gonta x s/o, on a date!

\- dating gonta was always enjoyable!

\- he loved doing anything with you, whether that be going on a date outside the house, or just snuggling up all day.

\- sometimes your dates would just consist of staying inside, he’d play bug documentaries and take notes, while letting you lay on his lap. it calmed both of you.

\- every day, he’d ask if you wanted to go somewhere or just stay home. he was fine with both decisions! “real gentlemen listen to their s/o! gonta was told that!”

\- if he was in charge of date ideas, he would love to take you to one of his favorite places; a big exhibit, full of all sorts of butterflies!

\- his eyes would be so bright, looking at all the colorful bugs in the room. enthusiastically he would run off to every corner where there was butterflies, and excitedly ask if you would snap a picture of him with them.

\- he’d want to take all sorts of pictures while you’re there; pictures of the butterflies, the dainty little flowers surrounding them, and of course the most beautiful sight there... you!

\- watching you gaze at the butterflies, smiling at your surroundings made him open his mouth in shock of how... truly beautiful you were!!

\- he snapped a few pictures when you weren’t looking for sure, and picked one of the flowers off and put it on your head, or tucked behind your ear.

\- some of the butterflies started to follow you around; “gonta says bugs think y/n is amazing, too!”

\- you see a truly gorgeous butterfly, with the most stunning flowers you’ve ever witnessed. you basically run to it, gonta frantically pacing behind you with glee.

\- you two take tons of pictures of the pretty exhibit, smiling so much your mouth started to hurt.

\- he starts to ramble about the species of insect, talking about all the facts he knows. you just smile and nod on, loving his adorable face as he smiles so wide.

\- after a fun day at the exhibit, you two came across a arcade on the way home. you two decide to walk inside, still having a lot of money in your pockets. it also happens to be on a boardwalk!

\- walking inside the arcade, gonta’s eyes lit up with joy. he practically dragged you to a stuffed animal crane game-

\- the first thing that caught his eye was an adorable little bee plushie! he wanted it so bad- so bad he spent all 200 of his tokens to get it... but he also won you something too!

\- a beautiful bracelet, with a blue butterfly crystal charm! he hugged you as soon as you opened the box.

\- walking out of the arcade, satisfied with your presents, gonta let you sit on his shoulders. “y/n, let me buy ice cream! it’s what true gentlemen would do!”

\- so yes, he buys you a ice cream... 3 high and big scoops of your favorite flavor, complete with any toppings you desire!

\- he just decides to have a simple ice cream sandwich.

\- the two of you eat ice cream together, walking underneath the orange sky.

\- finding a spot on the beach sand, you sit down, looking up at the beautiful sky together. you lean your head on his arm, and he plays with your hair as the wind blows by you.

\- as soon as the moon comes out, you decide to show your hyper side! “gonta, let’s play tag- youre it-“ you yelled, running so fast that the gentle giant tripped on his feet.

\- “y/n no fair!” he breathes out, laughing like a child as he slowly but surely catches up to you. 

\- he hugs you with all his might, swinging you around in the air as gentle as he can. all you can do is smile and laugh together, him leaving a small kiss on your forehead as he places you back down.

\- when you get home, you immediately hang up all the pictures you took, taking a long time to look at them and smiling as you re-lived the memory. what a fun day!


	11. chihiro x reader crushing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow, there’s a lot of love for our computer boy! glad to see it, he deserves the world <3

chihiro x fem reader hcs?

\- chihiro was one of your closest friends!

\- he always would be there for you if you needed him, whether that be needing help with homework or even “um... chihiro, my laptop froze again” for the millionth time in a row- he promised to always be there!

\- eventually, you two got so close that you started to both harbor secret feelings for one another.

\- everyone else at hopes peak thought you were already dating, so they were surprised to learn you two were “only the best of friends!”

\- it kind of hurt chihiro to hear you say that, you were only the “best of friends”. but he thought maybe you were hiding something when you started to let him lay on your lap at lunchtime, and would stroke his hair whenever he seemed stressed.

\- as soon as he got home, he would tell his dad about you, and what you two did together that day. his dad was very glad to know chihiro had a true companion in you, it melted his heart.

\- mondo and taka were chihiro’s “wingmen”, always trying to push him towards you, and get him to confess. normally he always denied, telling them he wasn’t ready, but eventually he decided it was time.

\- you told chihiro earlier that morning you weren’t going to be there for lunch with him, because you had to work on school work on the school’s computers. so he had the perfect idea, and he decided to use his talent to perform it!

\- of course his bro’s were in on the plan, which was mondo was going to talk to you while taka made sure everything on the laptop you were planning to use was ready for chihiro’s confession.

\- the two left the room once it was all set, randomly turning off the lights once they got the go to.

\- a little scared at first, you were confused too. until a pop up on your computer screen appeared, with a pink screen.

\- the pink screen showed you and chihiro as little pixel chibi’s, smiling with a big red heart. then, all of the sudden, chihiro walked in the room and the lights turned on. he was holding a beautiful bouquet of your favorite flowers, and he was as red as a cherry.

\- “i-i hope you like them, y/n! i made sure to.. to get your favorite!”

\- you hugged him immediately. what a sweetheart he was, and he immediately froze in shock (but he was super happy and ecstatic to even receive a hug)

\- he started to nervously pull on his shirt collar, and you noticed mondo and taka jumping around in the background. suddenly, chihiro’s face got serious, and he closed his eyes and yelled out: “y/n, will you go out with me?”

\- you said yes as soon as his words registered in your mind, picking him up and swinging him around lovingly. he smiled so adorably, and melted into your touch.

\- mondo and taka defintley teased you two as you both walked out, holding hands.


	12. chihiro x quiet/affectionate reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more love for chihiro!! <33

\- chihiro had no problem with your quiet mannerisms.

\- in fact, he found it rather cute!

\- he didn’t mind it one bit, and if you wanted him to say things for you, he would be down to do that.

\- if you didn’t want to take your order at a restaurant for example, he would kindly do it for you. 

\- chihiro also noticed that although in public you were quiet, when you were alone with him you became rather very affectionate.

\- he found both sides very charming, and thought it was sweet that you trusted him enough to show this new side of you.

\- at first, he discovered it when he gently laid his head on your shoulder after an exhausting day of computer work.

\- he didn’t think you’d react, but when you turned beet red and took his hand tightly, he was surprised.

\- then you basically attacked his face with little, gentle kisses.. it was a lot, but he was giggling the whole time.

\- “wow, y/n, i had no clue you could be like this... i love... i love it!”

\- you both took turns kissing each others foreheads and laughing, and eventually you had to go to the store with him.

\- back to being quiet again, you were; but chihiro was still blushing red and smiling thinking about your secret side.

\- he wanted to see more of it, that’s for certain...


	13. mondo x reader date headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR BEING SO INACTIVE AAA

\- as soon as he asked you out, he immediately requested you two go on a date.

\- “the first ones supposed to ya know.. be special! so, mind if i take ya somewhere..?”

\- he was actually surprisingly shy about asking you on the date, gently taking your hand (his was sweaty, but that’s alright to you) in his own as you smiled at him.

\- mondo led the way, trying to be all confident and cool. but it was hard to be confident when someone as cute as you was holding his hand, and smiling so gently at him.... and he wanted to just hold you forever. he really, really loves you...

\- snapping out of his lovey-dovey thoughts, he continued to walk, and suddenly you found yourselves at a ice cream parlor not too far from hopes peak.

\- grinning to himself, he looked back at you for approval. “this is that new ice cream place i heard about from taka! he said it was really good... so, i trusted his word, and i want my first time trying it to be with you..!” he exclaimed excitedly.

\- he honestly gave up on trying to have the “tough cool” persona for this date- he was very giddy and excited just to try their special strawberry flavor.

\- as soon as you both ordered, you took your seats and he had the widest smile on his face. “you know, i’m really happy that i could be myself with you. you won’t judge me, and i really appreciate that y/n...” he whispered, taking a strand of your hair and placing it behind your ear. 

\- suddenly, before he could continue his romantic phrases, your order was ready. mondo practically bolted to the counter, holding both of your cones with a grin.

\- as you two licked away at the cones, he stared lovingly into your eyes. “you know, y/n, i’m so glad to call you mine...” he grinned, and suddenly leaned into your face, leaving a soft kiss on your lips.

\- humming to himself, he licked his lips afterwards. “sweet!” he laughed, and you had to cover your face from the blush.


End file.
